An apparatus for depositing roving in a rotating can in cycloid-shaped loops typically comprises a rotatable upwardly open can, a cover with an opening through which the roving is deposited in the drum by means of a turntable or coiler having a guide passage with a lower passage mouth opening toward the can.
The rotation axis of the coiler turntable is offset from the rotation axis of the can. Furthermore the funnel-shaped or tapered roving guide passage usually has an upper opening or mouth centrally located on the coiler turntable, while the lower passage mouth is customarily positioned adjacent the inner wall of the can.
This kind of apparatus has been used, for example, in drawing frames in the formation of drawing ribbons or bands, in transfer apparatus for transfer of roving from large to small cans, and in carding or combing machines.
Not only the rotation of the coiler turntable, but also the rotation of the can leads to friction between both the undersurface of the turntable and the undersurface of the cover surrounding the coiler turntable and the mass of roving in the can. The friction impairs the quality of the roving deposited in the can.